The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for depositing an organic film on a substrate. Manufacturing light emitting diode (LED) cell requires depositing of two thin organic films on a substrate and coupling each of the thin films to an electrode. Conventionally, the deposition step is carried out by evaporating the desired organic film on the substrate. The film thickness is a prime consideration. The layer thickness is about 100 nm and each layer is optimally deposited to an accuracy of about .+−.10 nm. As a result, conventional apparatus form multiple layers on a substrate with each layer having a thickness of about 10 nm. A combination of these layers will form the overall film. Because the organic constituents of the LED are often suspended in a solvent, removing the solvent prior to depositing each layer is crucial. A small amount of solvent in one layer of deposited organic thin film can cause contamination and destruction of the adjacent layers. Conventional techniques have failed to address this deficiency.
Another consideration in depositing organic thin films of an LED device is placing the films precisely at the desired location. Conventional technologies use shadow masking to form LED films of desired configuration. The shadow masking techniques require placing a well-defined mask over a region of the substrate followed by depositing the film over the entire substrate. Once deposition is complete, the shadow mask is removed to expose the protected portions of the substrate. Since every deposition step starts by forming a shadow mask and ends with removing and discarding the mask, a drawback of shadow masking technique is inefficiency.